The Death Of Ereri
by Harvey McScorpius
Summary: Hange and Armin put the dog to sleep. Rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

The dark wooded desk shined as Levi Ackerman fell into his chair, sweat dribbling down his face. It was rather pleasant, to be honest. The liquid cooled him wonderfully, and at the moment Levi couldn't ask for more. He picked up his custom made Windex mug of tea and sipped it. The Lance Corporal had received it at a holiday party several years before from two of his squadmates, Eld Shin and Petra Ral. Levi almost chuckled under his breath at the thought of the day. He had nearly teared up and the gift as Petra blushed horrendously and Eld bore twins holes into his feet with his eyeballs.

The music box near his hand let out a soft chime, and Levi flicked it open. The little device began to play gritty Frank Sinatra.

"I get a kick every time...I see you standing there before me," the short man sang along.  
I get a kick though it's clear to see... you obviously," he did a little hand dance as the music stopped briefly. "Do not adore me."

"I get no kick in a plane. Flying too high with some gal in the sky, is my idea of nothing to dooooooo!"  
"Yet I get a kick - um-", he attempted to continue, but a petite, almost girlishly figured boy creaked open his door slowly. He had shoulder length blonde hair, large blue eyes, and a very small nose.

"Uhm, Lance Corporal, sir?" he asked. "Everything alright?"

"Totally fine, Arlert," Levi replied, his mood sullied and his face hard. "We'll be up early, and I don't want you as tired and groggy as Yaeger. God knows I could do with one less lousy soldier."

"Point taken," Armin acknowledged as he began to walk away. But Levi stopped him before he could make it down the hallway. How he hadn't noticed it before was beyond the Lance Corporal, but there was a tiny red mark on Armin's cheek. It was almost small enough to be invisible, but Levi's keen eyes picked it up with no trouble.

"What's this?" he inquired, motioning to the messy spot with his own cheek.

"Oh...uh..." the blonde stuttered. "Cut myself helping fix someone's ODM gear, must have wiped my cheek." He gave his superior a sheepish grin before returning to the hallway.

If only Levi would have tossed it away then.

However, the Lance Corporal did not. _'__Arlert's not one to get his face dirty, unless we're out in the field. Other than that, he's a soul to be admired,' _he thought.

Levi's innate fear had subsided, but he still had a feeling that he was being watched. Or, at least, that he wasn't alone. His Frank Sinatra continued to play, and he continued to sip his tea. Soon he had almost forgotten about the blood on Armin's cheek.

Until he heard it.

A low, sawing sound, followed by liquid hitting a surface that sounded like either stone or tin. It wasn't near, but all the same he heard it. He turned off the music box and put on the light armor soldiers wore underneath the jackets and conventional clothing. One ODM blade was clutched in his hand. And just for luck, he stuffed his cravat into his pocket.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Levi stuck his head out of the entryway to his office. The hallway was normal. The torches were lit, and nobody was there, but otherwise normal. He checked behind him and in front of him. Both clear. Then it sounded again. Only this time, he heard a strangled cry of pain, followed by a sharp bang and a sound like glass shattering.

Then, all sound ceased.

But the sound had _definitely_ come from one of the rooms in his section of the hall. Two doors yielded nothing, only the sleeping Cadets and his comrades. But before the third door could be opened, the sawing sound was heard again. The door two over, the infirmary. For Certain. Levi ran to the door and kicked the thing off his hinges.

The sight that greeted him. It was one he could easily forget.

Eren Yaeger lay on an infirmary bed, but his treatment was far from medical. The boy had been dissected, in plainness. His eyes had been removed, as had his teeth. Both now sat on their own little towels on one of the scalpel trays. One arm had been hacked off completely, laying next to the eyes and teeth. The other arm was intact, but had been removed of fingers. Those had been broken in half and picked apart at his kneeline. His torso had been sawed into, exposing his cracked and broken ribcage and his unbeating heart and lungs.

Most of the organs in his navel extremities had been removed. They lay on the floor, tossed aside by whoever had done this. His legs were the same as his arms, one hacked off and the other missing toes.

There was no doubt in Levi's mind that the boy was dead. No doubt at all. It was impossible to say that he could be alive.

And worst of all, someone was still working on him.

"W-who...," Levi had to pause for a moment and steady himself. "Who's there?"

The figure turned, to reveal another, psychoticly smiling individual behind her, blood staining the both of them.

"Oh, Armin, it appears we've been discovered trying to save humanity," Zoe Hange said as her smile only grew bigger and her pupils dilated.

"C'mere, hot stuff. Doctor Hange needs to give you a check up. After all," she gestured to the blood and organs around her. " What use is Titan shifting power without using it?" Then both Armin and Hange started banging or sawing away at Eren's corpse once more. "To make an omelet, you must crack a few eggs."

Levi let out a massive yell and charged them both.

**To be clear, LEVI DOESN'T LOVE EREN IN THIS!**

**He just doesn't like to see subordinates slaughter and dissect other subordinates. Who does?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Armin," Hange cooed sweetly to her co-murderer. "Take care of him for me, will you dear?"

"Yes, mistress," Armin replied with a monotone bluntness to his voice. The blonde was barely quick enough to block Levi's blade as he slashed downward towards his younger opponent's stomach.

Levi, however, was surprised at the boy's strength. He was on Petra's level at least!

Two, three, four more strikes saw the blades collide in a flurry of sparks. To Levi's utter shock, the boy actually did manage to get in a few hits now and then. Cuts were showing on the short man's hands, forearms, and a particularly nasty one on his left calf. He'd been so busy attempting to dismember Armin that he didn't have the faintest idea how he'd scored such a blow. And, as incomprehensible as it seemed, Levi was actually beginning to tired, locked in a duel with Armin Arlert, the one "praised" by Keith Shadis as being "built like a daffodil."

"C'mon...Arlert," Levi panted, his strikes slowing. "This isn't something you'd do. Hell you wouldn't hurt a fly. So why would you...why would you..."

"Butcher my best friend and have wonderful intercourse with your commanding officer?" Armin replied, smirking.

Levi shot Hange a scathing, horrified look, but Armin managed to land a solid, stomach blow with his foot. Levi was forced to double over as he coughed red.

"Simple, Captain," he said as he stood ominously over Levi. "I've been so conservative my whole life and now I can finally..." He paused for a moment, and Levi had _dared_ to look up.

It was the only excuse Armin needed.

He brought down one of his ODM blades hard, severing the hand that Levi had placed upon the cold stone floor at the wrist. Levi's yell of pure agony was so loud that it shook the torture devices used to kill Eren on their table. Armin leaned in close to Levi, almost kissing his ear from his proximity to it.

"_Cut loose,_"he whispered with a psychotic grin on his face. He walked over to Hange and began furiously French-kissing her as the pain made Levi's eyes to heavy to keep open.

The stabbing needle was now a dull throb as Levi slowly awoke. As his eyes focused, he saw the gray, smoothed ceiling of the infirmary. A restricting bar held his arm still down to the wrist. The hairy feeling on his fingers told Levi that they'd indeed roped him down. He was also dimly aware of a...foul, _foul, _smell, coming from his immediate right. Thankfully he did not feel rope binding his neck, and so could tu-

_'On second thought, perhaps not.'_

Of course they'd tied him down right next to Eren Yaeger's corpse. It was all Levi could do not to throw up all over the dissected body.

Then, as one thought led to another, Levi began to feel an onset of panic. What if they came for him? What if they were already here? He craned his neck and looked left and right in a grand sweep of the room. Not a soul except for himself and the body. If, of course, it could even be counted. Now he'd have to figure some way out of his prison, kill them if he had to, mend his hand, find Commander Erwin, do som-

"Hey, there, Levi," a sensual voice purred. Hange entered the room, dressed in a very tight fitting, V-necked, purple dress, rhinestones dotting it up and down. She sat down on his left side, lightly running her finger down the end of a saw, dried blood coating it.

"Hmmm..." she said, looking down at him. Levi noticed suddenly that the insane look was gone from her face. No gigantic eyes, no face splitting smile. it unnerved him even more than the look on her face when she had first been discovered. "Did you even ask us what we were doing, cutting up Eren like that?'

"Well," he replied. "I was a little busy being cut up myself by your little lapdog."

"That's good," she remarked under her breath, almost beyond hearing. The saw entered her hand, and Levi's eyes widened as he watched this.

"I guess that mean's nobody finds out about Erwin's little science project..."


End file.
